


things that go bump in the night

by slashersins



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersins/pseuds/slashersins
Summary: “ greta . . . ” malcolm doesn’t hold back as he moans her name against her lips . their bodies pressed against each other as they bump into the kitchen table . “ greta , i want you . ” his lips travel down to her neck , sucking dark marks as greta blindly grasps at malcolm’s hair , trying to get him off long enough for them to make it passed the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom . god she needed this .“ upstairs . malcolm , come on . ”“ yeah . yeah , upstairs . lead the way . ” he’s panting , still touching and holding close as greta laughs at how eager they both are . barely making it to the room as a trail of clothes are left behind them . it’s not before their noises start to echo in the near empty house .
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Greta Evans/Malcolm
Kudos: 35





	things that go bump in the night

“ greta . . . ” malcolm doesn’t hold back as he moans her name against her lips . their bodies pressed against each other as they bump into the kitchen table . “ greta , i want you . ” his lips travel down to her neck , sucking dark marks as greta blindly grasps at malcolm’s hair , trying to get him off long enough for them to make it passed the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom . god she needed this .

“ upstairs . malcolm , come on . ” 

“ yeah . yeah , upstairs . lead the way . ” he’s panting , still touching and holding close as greta laughs at how eager they both are . barely making it to the room as a trail of clothes are left behind them . it’s not before their noises start to echo in the near empty house .

brahms was used to greta coming home late from her nights out with the delivery boy . he was used to the slight noise made as she shut the door and went up to her room . but . . . this was new . and she was breaking the rules . the delivery boy wasn’t allowed in the house . so he followed the sounds of their voices , curious to see what the pair was doing . and inside greta’s room , he found his answer .

it was quite a thing to see . of course , he’d read harlequin romance novels novels , the raunchy stories detailing the act brahms was watching before him . but he’d never seen it so up close before . the way their body’s moved , the desperate touching . brahms would be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused by the sight . 

his mind swirled with the thoughts of you and him doing such an act . melding your bodies to each other . brahms taking you , laying you down and making love to you . he didn’t stop as his hand wandered over his the crotch of his wrinkled pants . would you make these noises ? call out his name like greta did the delivery boys ? would you cling to him ? oh , he knew you’d be perfect . so sweet and gentle and caring while you tangled yourselves between bed sheets . y/n . . . 

he watched shamelessly , getting lost as he fished himself out and stroked himself against fast and hard . his need and lust driving him to pump himself erratically , not caring about keeping pace with the pair on the bed . after all , it was you who was invading his thoughts , the visuals only helped in aiding his fantasy . 

brahms came surprisingly fast , unable to hold back and barely able to keep his moans in . he was a mess against the wall , still watching as the greta and the delivery boy kept going , their noises loud and echoing .

could you hear them too ? would you touch yourself to these sounds like he just had ? would you be imagining him ? wiping his mess onto his pants and tucking himself back in he took off towards your room . he had to know , had to see . had to hope that in some way he might catch a second show , one you put on just for him . even if you didn’t know he was watching .  
but you were sleeping when he arrived . not at all bothered by the moans that traveled through the house . it was disappointing , but adorable all the same . you looked so peaceful . so sweet tangled in your covers , body tossed about without care . would you be too upset if he woke you ? would you start to react to the way the delivery boy called out greta’s name with shame ? he had to wake you . 

“ y/n ? ”

no response . a little louder then . a little closer .

“ y/n ? wake up , please . y/n . ”

the soft call of brahms had you blinking awake . a bit groggy as you rolled over in the dark . was it morning already ? had you slept in ? “ brahmsy ? what’s wrong ? ”

“ there’s noises . please wake up . ”

“ noises ? ” sitting up and rubbing the sleep from your eyes , you look around . you didn’t see the doll in your room like you would when brahms woke up early and wanted your attention . and the house seemed quiet , so you didn’t know what -

“ FUCK , YES , MALCOLM ! ”

that had you wide awake . “ oh my god . ” why did this have to happen , oh god . half dressed you took out of your room , flushing as the sounds grew in volume when you passed greta’s half opened door . “ oh my god . good for you greta , but jesus ! ” you hissed under your breathe with slight embarrassment as you headed to brahm’s room . 

while not clear , the sounds of the pair could still be heard in brahms room , and you really didn’t want to explain the birds and the bees to the little boy . “ let’s go to the library for a bit , okay ? until um , greta and malcolm quit . . . um , oh gosh , until they quit playing . okay ? come on brahmsy . i’m sorry they woke you up , sweetling . ”

sure enough , the library was far enough away that the noises were muffled , or maybe they had just finally stopped . but you wouldn’t risk going back to that side of the house just yet . “ are you okay , brahmsy ? ” you cradled him in your lap , a cover around the two of you as you leaned on the couch . well , you could read to him , or maybe he’d find it easier to fall asleep and you could just forget this happened . maybe brahms wouldn’t question you about what greta and malcolm were doing . but that wasn’t your luck .

“ they’re very loud . ” brahms new he had to come off innocent as possible . but he had so many questions to ask , so many things to say . so much he wanted to convey to you . like how he wished it was you and him keeping greta and the delivery up .

“ i - yes , um , they are . i’ll . . . oh god . um , yes . i’m sorry brahms . ” you wanted to high five greta as much as you wanted to scold her right now . “ i’m sorry it woke you . ”

“ they’re being naughty , y/n . greta is breaking the rules again . ”

“ i wouldn’t be too harsh on greta , brahms . and . . . i , um , i - this is . they are doing something that is normal for adults . so it’s not . . . exactly naughty . i - it’s an adult thing . ”

“ greta shouldn’t be breaking the rules . even if she wants to have sex with the delivery boy . ”

the brashness of what brahms just said had you wide eyed and shocked . did he just ? but he was just a boy ? he - oh god . your face heated up and you knew that you must look so utterly flustered and embarrassed . how were you going to deal with this ? dammit greta !

“ brahms , you - it’s - ”

“ does it feel good ? to have sex ? have you had sex before , y/n ? ”

your mouth opened and closed like a fish . hands moving to cover your face in shame as you made a noise of utter embarrassment . “ you - you can’t ask questions like that brahms . you’re just a little boy . it’s inappropriate . and - and as an adult i won’t answer those personal questions . it’s not right . those things are for adults . and - and i - and you’re just a boy . ”

brahms frowned . he knew that the doll made it seem like he was a boy , that his voice didn’t lead to any reason why you would see him as anything but a boy . but he was a man , and he wanted these questions answered . but he also knew when he had pushed you too far . and honestly , he didn’t want to upset you . pouting against the wall , he crossed his arms and huffed . “ but i want to know . ”

“ i know , brahmsy , but this isn’t a conversation that a child is supposed to have . and i don’t feel comfortable talking about it . you’re too curious for your own good sometimes , sweetling . ” you smiled softly at the doll , still flustered beyond belief at the entire situation . “ how about we . . . how about we just drop the topic , okay ? why don’t we do something else ? would you like another bedtime story ? you can pick the book . ”

“ . . . okay . ” his tone if fussy , and you know he’s not at all happy with dropping the conversation , but the fact that he isn’t throwing a tantrum is a win . and you show your appreciation for his acceptance of your request by kissing the doll’s forehead . “ can you read me ‘ the dark side of desire ’ ? ”

once again you’re face is heating and you make a squealing noise as he asks for the harlequin novel you’ve been secretly reading in your free time . “ brahms ! ” 

you were definitely going to have to talk to greta in the morning .

**Author's Note:**

> this was . . . well um , it was fun . and also funny . enjoy .


End file.
